Luz y Oscuridad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Era un Uchiha, y como todos, estaba condenado a la oscuridad. Pero de la misma forma, si abría su corazón sería capaz de ver esa brillante luz. Escoger su camino sería su elección. Para Emiita ¡Feliz Cumple! XD perdon por el retraso


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz y Oscuridad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicatoria a Emiita, por su cumpleaños. Yo como últimamente ando, tardona en entregar regalos ^^U. Sé que es tarde, pero ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

Dos años, dos años enteros habían pasado desde ese trágico día. Dos años en que sus pesadillas no cesaban y sabía que nunca cesarían, porque estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Y por las noches, siempre lo rememoraba, porque aquel odio que nacía de sus recuerdos era lo que alimentaba noche y día. Podían pasar una eternidad, y siempre buscaría su justicia.

Su mundo ahora solo lo conformaban las densas sombras de un pasado que ya no le pertenecía, de sueños del futuro que habían sido arrebatados por manos hermanas, y ocupado en su lugar un ansia asesina que nunca pensó tendría. Aquella luz en su vida, la sonrisa dulce y tierna de su madre, el reconocimiento de su padre, todas esas cosas se habían evaporado en un instante.

Porque su propio hermano le había arrebatado en un minuto, toda su vida.

_Un ninja sigue adelante, sin mirar atrás, protegiendo lo que más valora, aunque deba sacrificar su propio honor._

Observó la atípica frase escrita en aquella placa sobre las lapidas de todo los miembros de su clan y bufó. Había ido allí para intentar serenarse, buscar algo de paz, pero un cementerio no era el lugar más apropiado para encontrar eso. Sus padres estaban allí, pero solo demostrando y confirmando que estaba solo en el mundo, y que de él dependía salvar el honor y restablecer su clan.

El viento corrió con más fuerza, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Salió del cementerio perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, preparado para seguir la misma rutina diaria, al día siguiente tendría un día mas de academia. Que fastidió. Las calles de Konoha estaban medianamente desiertas, el día esta terminando.

Pasó con las manos en los bolsillos, el ceño fruncido, el rostro sin expresión, los ojos llenos de rencor, y la atmosfera se enfrió, sobrecargándose de tensión. A él no le importó, siguió con su camino, sin importarle ya nada, solo un objetivo se repetía en su mente.

Venganza.

Una risita tonta e infantil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una niña de su edad, de cabello rosa con un lazo rojo atado a su cabello se despedía de una niña rubia, caminando con su libro pegado al pecho, parecía en su propio mundo. Su risa era suave y empalagosa y su inocencia hacia brillar y resplandecer su entorno, pétalos de cerezo danzaron a su alrededor.

Él no le dio importancia. Pasó por al lado de ella, como si no existiera. Pero algo extraño pasó, el aire tierno que ella emanaba borró el aura tenebrosa que el mismo despedía. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo y soltó una risita suave y tintineante. Era extraño, ella le había sonreído. ¿Por qué? Si mal no recordaba no era más que una de esas niñas molestas que ignoraba. Pero que le importaba, era el problema de ella. Quería dar media vuelta e irse.

— ¡Atrápenme si pueden, dattebayo!

Interrumpiendo todo, el payaso de turno, Naruto Uzumaki pasó por en medio de ellos dos, saltando y chillando, con los brazos agitándose y mofándose de sus perseguidores.

Y fue ahí que sucedió.

La mirada de los tres se encontró durante ese eterno segundo en aquella extraña e inaudita cercanía, cambiando su destino sin saberlo.

Jade, Ónix y azul.

No entendieron porque, ni como, pero una extraña afinidad se dio, y en ese momento, aunque después no lo recordaran, supieron que serían amigos. Porque aquel momento de conexión no sería borrado nunca, ellos estaban destinados a ser grandes, a estar juntos como un equipo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke de la misma forma.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, con expresión tonta.

Sasuke relajó su expresión, no fue más que un segundo en que bajó su guardia, pero fue capaz de distinguir cuan diferentes eran ellos de él. Cuanta luz significaban ellos y cuanta oscuridad era él.

Los años pasarían, los recuerdos se borrarían, y las personalidades cambiarían. Para bien o mal, no lo sabían.

Pero una cosa era cierta, ellos serian un gran equipo.

Porque la luz siempre atrae a la oscuridad, de la misma forma que la oscuridad atrae a la luz.

Sakura giró riendo tontamente, impaciente por llegar a casa contarle a su madre como le fue con Ino-chan, y la mirada que compartió con su amor platónico, también se reiría de las travesuras de Naruto y seguiría su rutina normal.

Naruto siguió corriendo, esquivando a todos. Sonriendo siempre, como un sol resplandeciente, aunque en el fondo solo hubiera oscuridad. Sabía que algún día tendría amigos, hasta entonces tendría que esperar.

Sasuke hizo lo suyo, caminar hasta el barrio Uchiha, intentando no pensar en los fantasmas que le atormentaban, con la mirada gacha e indiferente. En ese momento sus ojos solo veían oscuridad, y aunque no lo supiera, en el futuro, un rayo de luz iluminaria ese camino solitario y sangriento. Ya estaría en su decisión su elección.

Paz o destrucción.

Era un Uchiha, y como todos, estaba condenado a la oscuridad.

Pero al igual que todos, si abría su corazón sería capaz de ver esa brillante luz al final del camino estrecho y dificil.

Sakura y Naruto, serian su luz.

Su venganza, su eterna y solitaria oscuridad.

¿Cuál sería su decisión?

La mejor, obviamente. Aunque lo mejor no siempre era la correcto.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, es tarde, muyyyyyyyy tarde.<em>

_Asi que solo me queda decir, otra vez ¡Feliz cumple por atrasado Emiita!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este casi one-shot. 888 palabras ^^._

_Aunque al principio tenía pensado un SasuSaku, esto salió. Espero te guste, Emii-chan ¿Te puedo decir asi? XD_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw_

_PD: Estoy trabajando en las contis de mis otros fics. Por favor ¡Paciencia!_


End file.
